


Dreams

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Trespasser, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjoying the view?” she asks, and she sees him sigh.</p><p>“It’s lovely.”</p><p>She glances up, “No cheesy line about how I’m lovelier?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

“You seem awfully relaxed, ma vhenan,” Elanna murmurs, and Solas smiles down at her, holding up another strawberry for her to grab in her mouth. She does so, revelling in the taste of it, and reaches up to place her hand on the side of his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulls back.

  
“I am always relaxed when I am with you, my love.”

 

She rolls her eyes at the sentiment, but they are filled with adoration. She turns to face him, hands going to interlock behind his neck. She feels ready to burst, her heart so  _ full _ , and he returns her smile as if it is the easiest thing in the world. There is something tight at the side of his mouth, and it puts a stab of dread into her gut that disappears as soon as it came. His hands go to rest at her sides, thumb smoothing over her hip, hidden by her summer dress. Her breath hitches for a moment, but he moves her away from him and stands, admiring the trees as far as she can tell. It makes her lips turn up fully, and she watches him with curiosity. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” she asks, and she sees him sigh.

 

“It’s lovely.”

 

She stands, and watches from next to him, going to rest her head on his shoulder (with a little difficulty, he is taller than she is- and she’s wearing a hat). She supposes he is correct, it is beautiful- fields and fields of gold lie in rows before them, and she briefly wonders where they are. After all, the Frostbacks aren’t known for their beautiful  _ fields _ . However, the thought again drifts and she wonders at the worry inside of her. 

 

She glances up, “No cheesy line about how I’m lovelier?”

 

His lip twitches, and he turns to her, staring down at her with an intensity that almost frightens her. His eyes scan over her, as if he is trying to memorize every line of her face. 

 

“I thought it went without saying,” he tells her, finally, and leans down to kiss her. This, too, seems to be unnecessarily desperate, but she returns it in kind. Some form of desperation has filled her also, and she watches him with concern when he pulls back. But a smile has replaced the pain, so she smiles back and leads him back to the blanket spread out across the grass. 

 

Picking another strawberry out of the basket, she holds it above his lips, and he takes it from her, catching her fingers briefly in the process. Another breath leaves in a rush, but she pulls back her hands and folds them on her lap. He catches one, laces their fingers together. His grip is hard, but not painful, and she worries for another moment, but when she meets his eyes he is smiling. It is tender, loving, but the grip does not cease. He holds onto her as if she is his anchor to the world. She squeezes softly, and turns her head to the side. 

 

“Coin for your thoughts?” she asks, and he leans down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. His grip eases, and she frowns. A deliberate action, as though he hadn’t noticed how hard he’d been gripping. 

 

“They are not worth as much, vhenan,” he murmurs against her hair, and she lets out a breath. Her eyes flutter closed, and she simply enjoys being there with him. She wants to preserve the moment, perfect and beautiful, with him at her side. Logically, she knows this is just because it  _ is _ perfect, but for some reason there is an urgency to the want to stay there. A worry that, should she not live it gladly, it will leave her just as quickly. She feels strange, and sits up abruptly. Solas glances to her.

 

“Vhenan?”

 

She frowns, “Something’s not right.”

 

He sighs, and when she looks to him, his eyes are heavy. He reaches for her, hand going to the side of her face.

 

“I wanted… one last time… I apologize, vhenan. It was selfish of me.”

 

She stares at him, not comprehending. She opens her mouth to protest his words, but he looks away, eyes closed. His entire posture is filled with anguish.

 

“Wake up.”

  
In a panic she awakens, alone and with her memories attacking at full force. Grabbing a handful of blankets, she pulls them up to her mouth to muffle her cries, her loss aching in her heart.


End file.
